prospektcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws
There are four general set of laws, three of which correspond to a specific faction's set of laws for civilians to follow. These laws usually exist to provide social order and to keep the state, economy, and general lifestyle of citizens intact. They are to provide social order and in some to offer benefits and state special powers granted to those of the noble caste, and to state programs run for the disadvantaged in society. Exusian Protectorate The Exusian Protectorate is the set of laws stated and in place in the Exusian Federation of Alicorns along with the former Federation. Article I: The honors and rights of the Common Citizen A Citizen of the EFA is to provide: A providance of material or social productivity, to provide for the workplace and to provide his own defense where the federation can not. All citizens are to provide for the common defense in some way, shape, or form. They are to carry a Identification Book at all times, so that they and their records may be checked by a authority whenever seen fit. A Authority (A member of FLEG) cannot perform a seizure of items/property or a killing without authorization of a Law Marshal. A Citizen may carry food, documents, personal belongings, and various items that do NOT qualify as a weapon beyond the Standard of Common Defense. The standard states that at the most lethal, a iron knife may be carried. Armor is allowed due to the need for defense, but it may not exceed a Nanosuit in abilities. Ranged weapons are not allowed except for bows, which are allowed up to regular wooden bows, for otherwise they would allow for easy killings at range, such as the Manyl Marauder incident of fame. A Citizen may not steal from other citizens, he may not take items unless granted authorization by the item's owner(s), and he may not kill others unless they intrude upon his/her own personal belongings or household. Article II: Rights of the Poor The poor, the temporarily disadvantaged of the populace, is to be granted a special network of Welfare Houses and various programs to allow them to restore themselves to economic stability. The poor are to be defined as jobless and without a home due to a inability to pay Taxes. The poor are not to be granted any other rights besides those of the common citizen, and all benefit programs are to be cut besides housing after a week of defined poverty. Article III: Rights of the Nobles and Advantaged Nobles are defined as citizens whom have experienced financial sucess in Europos and Aqwar. Nobles are defined as capable and financially stable to the point where taxes and general spending are of no object, henceforth, they mostly occupy high-paying jobs that usually reside within the government. Due to their affiliation with the government, they are to be entitled to a general protection force above that of the normal police of Europos and Aqwar. They are not to be exempt from the rights of the Common Citizen in Article I. Article IIII: Taxes and Trade Taxes are to be forced upon the Common Citizen and Nobles but not the poor. Taxes are to provide for the upkeep of state functions and to provide for a flowing economy. A flat tax of 10 GSD to be forced upon all citizens except for members of the Federation Law Enforcement Group. The taxes are to be collected by agents of the Federation Tax & Welfare group every month. Members of the Tri-Council and those of the Government are granted immunity to taxes.